A personal computing device may occupy the attention of a user, and by its use inherently distract the user from other tasks. In certain circumstances, tasks that are separate and distinct from the personal computing device are important, high-priority, or urgent, and in certain situations, use of the personal computing device can distract from such an attention-requiring situation. In the context of aircraft operation, flight crew members often use personal computing devices onboard an aircraft in the context of Electronic Flight Bag (EFB) applications. Aircraft operation or flight tasks may require user attention when a flight crew member is actively operating an EFB application associated with a different task, thus diverting user attention.
Accordingly, it is desirable to facilitate user completion of attention-requiring tasks in the context of a current situation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.